Bantha
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Băn’thä | indeling = Nonintelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = Banta majorus (Common Bantha), Dwarf Bantha, Desert Bantha | lengte = 2,50 meter lang 5,00 meter hoog | gewicht = 4.000 kilogram | leeftijd = > 100 jaar | voeding = Herbivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Tatooine | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies =Diversen | affiliatie = Tusken Raiders }} thumb|250px|Bantha De Bantha was één van de meest voorkomende dieren in het universum afkomstig van Tatooine. Ze werden gebruikt als lastdieren maar ook veel gebruiksvoorwerpen waren van Bantha makelij. Fysiologie thumb|left|150px|Bantha frontaal Hoewel er verschillende rassen Bantha’s bestonden, hadden deze stugge viervoeters meestal een lange, dikke vacht. Aan hun voeten hadden ze hoeven en ze hadden een lange, harige staart. Hun kop was bedekt met hun dikke vacht en hun bek stak ietwat vooruit. Boven op hun hoofd droegen Bantha’s hun grote krullende hoorns. De ogen en oren van een Bantha zaten vaak verborgen tussen zijn vacht. Een Bantha kon wel 100 jaar oud worden en 4000 kilo wegen. Bij de geboorte woog een kalf 50 kilo. Een wijfjes Bantha was 30 maanden zwanger. Bantha’s waren op 20 jaar seksueel volwassen. Bantha’s werden meestal per twee tot vier geboren. Na enkele uren konden de kalveren al lopen. Bantha’s die buiten een kudde werden geboren, evolueerden in wilde exemplaren die niets of niemand vreesden. Bantha’s konden zich extreem snel en goed aanpassen aan andere klimaten en levensomstandigheden. Ze konden in alle weersomstandigheden opereren en overleefden weken (bijna een maand) aan een stuk zonder drank of water. Dit kwam door hun enorme vetreserves die ze aanlegden. Op Tatooine aten Bantha’s zandmossen die net onder de zandlaag groeiden. De tong van een Bantha was erg lang en flexibel. Ze bevat zelfs verschillende reuk- en tastzenuwen zodat ze hun voedsel zorgvuldig konden bestuderen. Bantha’s hadden gevaarlijke snijtanden. De hoorns van een Bantha waren één van hun belangrijkste kenmerken. Hun hoorns groeiden één deel per jaar bij. Aan de groei van hun hoorns konden geleerden de levensomstandigheden van het dier bepalen. Een deel met een scheur in duidde bijvoorbeeld op een droogte. Mannelijke Bantha’s hadden dikkere en langere hoorns dan vrouwtjes. Rassen Verschillende rassen Bantha’s ontwikkelden zich op Tatooine maar ook op andere planeten zoals Sriluur, Lasan en Roon. Deze Bantha’s hadden verschillende groottes, uiterlijke kenmerken en zelfs sociale gedragingen. De meeste Bantha’s waren echter vrij zachtaardig van karakter en waren herbivoren. Bantha’s leefden in de woestijn, grasvelden, bossen, ijsgebieden, bergen en zelfs moerassen. *''Banta majorus'': De meest voorkomende Bantha op Tatooine was de Banta majorus of Common Bantha. * Dwarf Bantha: Deze soort was veel kleiner, schuwer en leefde in de canyons en rotsen aan de rand van de woestijn. * Dune Bantha: Deze soort was magerder en had veel minder haar. De Dune Bantha leefde rond de evenaar op Tatooine en kon nog langer zonder water of voedsel. *Kashyyyk Greyclimber: Variatie Bantha op Kashyyyk. Oorsprong & Leven thumb|250px|Bantha's in de Northern Dune Sea Bantha’s waren vermoedelijk een oude diersoort. Op Tatooine werden fossielen teruggevonden die dateren uit periodes dat er nog geen intelligent leven aanwezig was. Men vermoedde dat Tatooine dan ook hun thuisplaneet was. Het kon misschien een verrassing zijn dat de Bantha met zijn wollen vacht op Tatooine leefde maar de dieren bleken uitermate geschikt te zijn om te leven in de woestijn. Ze konden langdurig zonder voedsel of water en konden zeer snel en goed waterbronnen opsporen. Van Tatooine verspreidde de Bantha zich naar andere planeten waar het werd meegenomen door kolonisten die hoopten dat het dier evengoed op velden en grasvlakten kon leven en werken als in de woestijn. Deze hoop bleek gegrond want de Bantha overleefde en werkte in elk klimaat. Bantha’s waren sociaal en intelligent. Ze leefden in een matriarchaal kuddeverband met tot 25 beesten. De matriarch was de oudste wijfjes Bantha en hield de kudde onder bedwang. Wanneer een kudde te groot werd, splitste deze op onder het bevel van de tweede oudste Bantha. Wanneer een matriarch voelde dat ze te oud werd, liet ze de leiding over aan een ander dier. Bantha stieren leefden niet in kuddeverband en waren groter dan de vrouwtjes. Door hun grootte hadden Bantha’s niet zoveel natuurlijke vijanden. De Krayt Dragon was er uiteraard één van, net als Anoobas die op de jongere Bantha’s joegen. Gedomesticeerde Bantha’s Bantha’s werden al snel gebruikt als last- en transportdier. Bantha’s waren bijzonder sterk, betrouwbaar en trouw aan hun eigenaar. Bantha’s konden wel zo’n 500 kilo vracht meesleuren waaronder een rijder. Bantha's werden bijvoorbeeld gebruikt om Podracers naar de startlijn te brengen tijdens de beruchte wedstrijden als de Boonta Eve Challenge. Bantha’s maakten een waggelende gang wanneer ze wandelden en onervaren berijders werden vaak misselijk op een Bantha. Wanneer ze liepen, haalden Bantha’s wel grote snelheden en verhalen van Bantha stampedes waren bekend en gevreesd. Veel producten in het universum waren afgeleid van de Bantha. Hun vlees werd als lekker beschouw en geserveerd in talloze etablissementen. Hun huid en vacht werd gebruikt voor kledij, schoenen en rugzakken. Op bepaalde planeten waren dit luxegoederen. Hun hoorns werden gebruikt om gebruiksvoorwerpen, speelgoed en versieringen mee te maken. Hun melk werd gembruikt om boter van te maken en hun bloed voor Bantha-blood Fizz. De Bantha Breakfast Biscuits bevatten vermoedelijk ook één of ander Bantha product. Wilde Bantha’s thumb|left|Bantha Graveyard op Roon Hoewel veel Bantha’s gedomesticeerd waren om te dienen als transport- of lastdier, bestonden er nog steeds kuddes van wilde Bantha’s. Wilde Bantha’s hadden de vreemde gewoonte om hun dode soortgenoten te verzamelen op Bantha Graveyards. Moeders droegen een overleden kalf kilometers ver om het karkas neer te leggen bij de beenderen van de voorouders. Op Roon bevond zich zo’n Graveyard. Het werd algemeen als een slecht voorteken beschouwd om door een Bantha Graveyard te wandelen. De meeste Bantha’s vluchtten weg bij gevaar. Indien er toch werd gevochten, vormden alle Bantha’s een kring rond de jonge dieren zodat hun hoorns een defensieve haag vormden voor belagers. Bantha’s vielen aan door hun hoofd te laten zakken en met hun hoorns uit te halen. Bantha’s konden ook makkelijk kleinere tegenstanders vertrappelen. Mannelijke Bantha’s streden soms tegen elkaar in een gevecht. Wanneer ze in elkaar bleven haken, betekende dit de dood voor beide dieren. De dieren stortten uitgeput neer terwijl ze nog steeds in elkaar haakten en stierven uiteindelijk. Op Tatooine leefden er nog tal van wilde Bantha’s in de Dune Seas. Tusken Raiders thumb|250px|Bantha met Tusken Raider Bantha’s waren op Tatooine gekend voor hun bizarre relatie met de Tusken Raiders. De Tuskens gebruikten de Bantha als hun favoriete rijdier maar ook als een soort metgezel voor het leven. Op vijfjarige leeftijd werd een Tusken gekoppeld aan een Bantha voor de rest van het leven. Wanneer een Tusken stierf, werd de Bantha razend. De Tusken stam wachtte dan meestal af totdat het dier gekalmeerd was. Daarna werd het dier opnieuw in het wild losgelaten. De meeste Bantha’s waarvan de Tusken was gestorven, overleden van verdriet en uitdroging. Wanneer een Bantha stierf, werd een Tusken Raider oncontroleerbaar voor zijn stamgenoten. De Tusken moest zich terugtrekken in de woestijn indien hij niet was overleden door verdriet. Tijdens hun queeste moesten ze de geest van de overleden Bantha zien te contacteren. Indien de geest de Tusken naar de dood leidde, overleed de Tusken in de woestijn. Wilde de geest dat de Tusken bleef leven, dan ontmoette de Tusken een nieuwe, meesterloze Bantha die zijn nieuwe metgezel werd. Tusken Raiders die terugkeerden met een nieuwe Bantha hadden een hoge status in hun stam. Wanneer Tuskens trouwden, werden hun Bantha’s eveneens gekoppeld (indien dit uiteraard genetisch mogelijk was). Zonen of dochters van Tuskens, werden ook gekoppeld aan kalveren van hun Bantha’s. De Urtya tent was verstevigd door verhard speeksel van de Bantha. Tusken Raiders verzamelden de beenderen van dode Bantha’s om te gebruiken voor hun stam. Luke Skywalker en Biggs Darklighter ontdekten ooit een Bantha waarvan de Tusken was overleden. Hoewel Luke en Biggs dachten om het dier te laten verzorgen in Anchorhead voelde Luke dat deze Bantha op geen enkele manier nog kon gered worden. Taal & Cultuur thumb|250px|Een Imperial Naval Trooper met een pluche Bantha Door het nut en het sociaal karakter van de Bantha, was het één van de meest geliefde diersoorten in het universum. *"A wild Bantha chase" was een zin die werd gebruikt om aan te duiden dat een onderneming mogelijk op niets kon uitdraaien. * "The straw that breaks the Bantha's back" was een zin die werd gebruikt om aan te geven dat iets de laatste druppel was. * "Grease the whole Bantha" was een zin die op Agamar werd gebruikt om aan te duiden dat de nodige ernst vereist was. *Bantha Poodoo ("Bantha voer") was een vloek of verwijt in het Huttese. *De Dim-U was een religie op Mos Eisley die de Bantha aanbad. *In een bepaalde versie van de sport Phrenbi, werden Bantha’s als rijdieren gebruikt. *''The Little Lost Bantha Cub'' was een bekend sprookje voor kinderen. *Pluche Bantha’s waren geliefd bij kinderen. *De Bantha-II Cargo Skiff was genaamd naar het beest. *Veel gerechten en drankjes waren naar de Bantha genaamd. *Veel restaurants hadden het woord "Bantha" in hun naam. Achter de Schermen *In ‘ANH’ speelde de olifant Mardji de rol van de Bantha met alle moeilijkheden van dien aangezien het wollen kostuum niet lekker zat volgens de olifant. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - vermelding *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – Special Edition *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Bantha in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Anthology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Nonsentients category:Zoogdieren category:Gedomesticeerde dieren category:Bantha category:Tatooine fauna